My Turn
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: weeeeeeell basically china is being all sexy then russia like . . . . yeeeah READ THIS!


**ROCHI FANFIC**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the story concept. **

**YAOI! enjoy :**

He's so cute. So cute when he thinks he's being dominant. The way he has me lay back and tells me not to say a word. When he willingly swallows all my fluids, it sends me over the edge, but after a while I can't take it. I can't hold myself back. I'm Russian, I don't do well just going with what he wants. I have to be in control. He's so cute. So cute when I take over and he gets flustered stuttering "I-Ivan! What are you- mmnh!" I silence him with a kiss and he knows his time of control is over. This happened every time we had a chance to indulge in each other . . .

"mmnh!" he moaned as I pulled his long brown hair and came into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop gasping "mmmnha! Ooh it tastes so good." he guided my fingers down to his entrance and I started poking around. "ah!" he flinched as I tried to fit a finger inside. "your hands are too big Ivan!"

"then why don't you use your own?" I guided his own hand down towards the hole. His slender fingers slid inside with ease; as if he'd done it a million times. "have you done this before?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

His face turned bright red when he insisted he hadn't. He twirled his fingers then added a third as he pushed and pulled them in and out. His body heat was increasing and he was getting harder by the second. I gently pulled his fingers out and added one of mine. It fit easier now and didn't cause as much pain. I twirled it around and before long added a second.

"I'm ready" he said with shaky confidence. He pulled my fingers out, wrapped his hand around my cock and held it still as he sat down on it. I could tell by the look on his face that it was bigger than what he was prepared for. He sat there for a bit, his muscles tensing then relaxing as he adjusted.

He started to bob up and down and I helped by bucking my hips. The look on his face was adorable as he tried to act dominant when in reality he was so close to giving in to the pleasure. His velvety walls were so warm and smooth as I pressed into them. The feeling was overwhelming I was nearing the edge and once I fell over I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"mmmnh you're so big Ivan!" he moaned in a seductive voice. "i feel so full!"

That was it, I couldn't hold back any more. I shifted my weight and sat up. He had an adorable look on his face as he sat on my lap. Careful not to pull out I shifted my legs till I was hovering over him and he on his back. He didn't agree with this.

"i want to be dominant, aru!" he complained pushing on my chest to try to extricate himself.

"oh no no." I said in a calm voice. "i cant do anything if you're squirming around like that." I took a dark blue ribbon off of one of his stuffed animals sitting nearby. "this should help." I said to myself as I tied it tightly around his wrists.

"hey! What are you doin-mmnf!" I took another black ribbon and tied it over his mouth.

"mmmmm this is going to be fun." I chuckled quietly into his ear. I put a hand on the back of his right thigh and held it up out of the way. He kept his other leg up on his own. Now I could do what I wanted. I thrust into him without mercy. I saw the tears stream from his eyes and heard the muffled sobs but I didn't care. It felt so good. The thrill if being in charge, his tight muscles clenching my member every time I pounded in, added to the suspense as I drew closer to my climax. But he reached his first.

Arching his back and biting down on the ribbon white hot liquid splattered his lower stomach. His cheeks were red hot and his lungs heaving for air. I continued to push into him until finally I hit my release. I could feel the warmth fill his insides. He moaned one last time as the fluids tickled his prostate. We were both panting now. I released his restraints and he, too tired to resist, clung to me.

He flinched very suddenly and I asked what was wrong, though a already had my suspicions.

"Oooh" he wined "it feels so dirty, aru."

"Really?" I asked in a teasing tone. "what feels dirty?"

"you know exactly what!" he said with a pout "its leaking out, aru. Its getting all messy!"

I reached down there and rubbed my fingers around in the mess I had made. I brought my thoroughly coated fingers up to his lips. He silently protested them for a moment then reluctantly accepted them. He licked and sucked to his hearts content.

Then the door flew open. A small man with straight black hair about the length of his face stood in the doorway. His dark brown eyes stared in disbelief.

"Ivan!" he exclaimed "rut are you doing wif my broder!" I smirked and protectively put an arm around Yao who was still sucking my fingers, staring at his brother with eyes so lustful they almost invited Kiku to join us.

"He became one with mother Russia."

*THANK YOU FOR READING! THERES A PICTURE THAT GOES WITH THIS AT ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT .com HOPE YOU LIKED IT! COMMENT PLEASE!*


End file.
